Little Sisters
by Lily850
Summary: Harry finds out He has a sister! Will she really be the kind of sister he hopes for? read and find out!
1. My little sister

"Harry, Harry! Get up! We're at Hogwarts!" The sound of Ron startled Harry awake. They both looked at the window of the Hogwarts express and saw their school. Finally the train stopped they all climbed out, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and saw the first years going across the lake with Hagrid.  
  
Suddenly a very tall Bushy haired man came out of nowhere.  
"Hagrid! Its so great to see you!" Hermione said happily. "Well its great to see you to Hermione! Hello Ron! Harry, aren't you excited your sister is coming to Hogwarts!" Hagrid beamed out.  
Harry looked surprised and confused if he had a sister why didn't she go to the Dursley's with him?  
"Hagrid, How can I have a sister when my parents are dead?" "See you were a year old when your parents died. Lily got pregnant again a month after you were born and had little Andre." Hagrid replied.  
Harry mumbled, "Well, when do I get to meet her?"  
Hagrid said pointing, "She's over there... talking to Malfoy." Harry didn't care where she was. He walked over to his sister and Malfoy and when he got over there he heard Malfoy speaking to him, "What are you doing here Potter."  
"Well I've come to talk to my sister, Andre, thanks." Harry said looking at his sister.  
Andre looked up her red hair flying everywhere, "Harry?" That was the only word she could say then she just broke down crying.  
By that time Malfoy left to slytherin tower. "Andre? Andre? What's wrong?" Harry said in a gentle voice.  
She wiped away her tears and said, "Its just...well... I always wanted a brother or sister and I just find out I have one!"  
She held out her arms and hugged Harry; he hugged her back too of coarse.  
After a few minutes Harry replied, "We better get up to the castle, how was the ride across the lake?"  
"Fine, but what if I don't get into gryffindor?" Andre gulped. "What if I get put in... in slytherin?"  
Harry just said, "Lets hope you don't get put in slytherin." Harry and Andre got inside just in time for the sorting hat. She went over to all the first years and sat down waiting.  
Ron walked over to Harry and said, "Its about time! So were is she, your sister?"  
"Well she's getting sorted right now." Harry replied.  
"Andre Potter hmm... tuff choice really tuff. Maybe between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. What could I put you in? GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat said out loud.  
Andre said a silent "Yes!" and walked over to her brother. "Harry, Harry! I'm in Gryffindor!"  
Harry smiled while Andre said, "Who are your friends?" Andre said looking at Ron and Hermione.  
Harry looked at his friends and said, "This is Ron and this is Hermione."  
They both waved when Harry said their names. They all started out walking to the gryffindor table when Ron pulled back Harry.  
"Um... Harry?" before Harry could say what Ron said, "Your sister... she's um really pretty."  
Harry looked at Ron. Could his best friend have a crush on his sister?  
Harry then lightened up, "Well why are you telling me!? Go say that to Andre!"  
Ron just gave Harry a yeah right what to you think I am some kind of loser look.  
  
After getting the password all the gryffindors walked into the common room and had a party to celebrate all the first years in their tower.  
Harry saw Fred talking to Andre and overheard them talking.  
Fred said, "So do you have a boyfriend or a guy you like anything!?"  
Andre politely answered, "No boyfriend, but I kind of like a guy but its not you, sorry."  
Fred followed her and said, "Will you tell me what tower he is in?"  
"Fine he is in slytherin. He likes me too." Harry paused could it be? The only slytherin he had seen her talking to is Malfoy! She couldn't like him! The next day he decided to ask Andre If she really liked Malfoy. Then he turned off the lights and went to sleep. 


	2. Great Sister

Andre sat at the side of her bed with a bruise on her leg from rolling of the bed so hard. Finally she got dressed and went to breakfast. She wanted to see where Harry was sitting but couldn't find him so guessed he was sleeping. She decided to sit next to Harry's friends Hermione and Ron.  
"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" asked Andre politely.  
Ron quickly said, "Oh, yes, of coarse, sit" It was almost 12:00 when Andre asked her brother's friends, "Where is Harry? Does he usually get up at noon?"  
"Well he seems to on weekends, holidays, and the first week of school." Hermione seemed mad at Andre because Harry told her and Ron what he was thinking of Her and Malfoy.  
  
Harry finally got up. He came down for breakfast, sat next to Hermione and there asked if Andre liked Malfoy.  
Andre didn't answer she almost spit out her food, she was laughing so hard. At last she managed to say, "Me –laugh- and that scum! He said I looked just like my muggle mother! I would have got him for that if you haven't have come along!"  
"Well I heard you tell Fred you liked a slytherin." Harry said almost angry.  
"Oh, well I..I lied all right! I don't like it when people say, hi you are the prettiest girl here will you be my girlfriend!" Andre said almost yelling.  
"Harry? Do you ever miss mum and dad? I sure do even if I didn't know them really but I've been staying with Padfoot!"  
Harry couldn't believe it! She got to live with Sirius and He didn't!  
  
"Why did you got to live with Black and I had to live with the Dursleys!" Harry said now very angry.  
"I ran away from my home okay! There I found Padfoot, and don't say his name you could attract attention!" Andre answered quietly. Harry just marched away furious already he was angry! It really wasn't because he was mad at his sister... he was jealous.  
  
Ron was waking him up saying, "Harry! Harry! What's wrong what happened! He was lying in the Hospital wing. What had happened? He tried to get up but couldn't, he saw Andre in the bed next to him sleeping.  
  
He asked Madame Pomfrey what happened so she decided to tell him which she would not normally do, "You were walking into the gryffindor common. Andre was following you afraid she upset you. When three large gray dogs started to attack you. Andre hid behind the couch then went over to help you. She got the dogs away. Then she bent down next to you and just fainted. A great sister she is to help you like that." Harry nodded looking over and then said. "Yeah, a great sister." Harry he saw Andre smile in her sleep but it couldn't have been. Before he knew it he was asleep again.  
  
The next morning Harry was feeling Horrible just like the day before. Andre didn't feel any better then Harry did. She had scratches and bites all over on her face her stomach, arms, and legs. So did Harry. They were both awake now when Harry said, "Andre? Why would you help me the way I was yelling at you?"  
"The answer is simple Harry, You are my brother and I love you."  
The both smiled then Harry said, "Thanks, you are a great sister."  
  
"Can I ask you some questions?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, yes go ahead." Andre didn't mind answering questions about herself at all.  
"Where were you the night when Voldemort attacked me?" questioned Harry.  
Andre quietly answered him, "I was in the closet. Mum hide me there but had no time to hide you, that's was Padfoot told me. Harry? Can I answer questions later, I'm still tired."  
Before Harry could answer Andre was asleep. 


End file.
